Quédate a mi lado
by Uyuki
Summary: Una pequeña historia TsuzukixHisoka que esta basada en una canción. Intenta ser Capítulo Unico.


**Disclaimer (la letra menuda que le llaman): **de nuevo he secuestrado a Hisoka y a Tsuzuki... espero que Yoko Matsushita no me mate por ello, que prometo regresarlos sanos y salvos...

Y pues, debido a una queja (que siempre con una basta y sobra antes de que se cree algo mas grande) he retirado la que tenía el songfic, que según porque viola derechos de autor (que en el sentido totalmente estricto de la palabra es cierto) y podrían haberla removido del sitio. La verdad, no me importa.

Pero tampoco estoy para meterme en problemas por una canción (porque yo sigo viendo fanfics que tienencanciones y ni quien diga pío del asunto), no estoy diciendo que la canción sea mía, el crédito es del autor y tampoco estoy haciendo dinero con esto, por lo que cualquier queja esta de mas. Las canciones se seguirán usando.

Si, tengo mucho de lo cual quejarme, pero no vale la pena hacerlo y meterme en una bronca que te saque enemigos por todos lados, así que aquí esta la historia (sigue siendo la misma) solo que sin la cancion de Gianluca llamada "Mi historia entre tus dedos", hay separaciones, ahí es donde debería ir la canción, solo por si alguien desea saberlo.

* * *

**Quédate a mi lado.**

De Uyuki

Tsuzuki lanzó un suspiro de frustración por décima vez en tan solo un minuto, Hisoka comenzaba a cansarse de su compañero. La noticia que le había dado lo había puesto en aquel estado, y el empata no tenía idea de cómo revertir el efecto, sin tener que recurrir a muchas palabras. No porque su vocabulario fuera pobre ni mucho menos, sino porque ver las expresiones de Tsuzuki con cada palabra que decía lo desarmaba por completo.

-¿podrías callarte ya?.- le dijo Hisoka.- no me dejas trabajar.

-... ¿en verdad piensas irte?... ¿te irás de Meifu?

-ya te lo dije una vez y no pienso repetírtelo de nuevo.

El shinigami de ojos violetas se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana, viendo aquellos eternos árboles de cerezo en el jardín que tanto caracterizaban a Meifu. Esta vez planeaba mantener la calma y no comenzaría a derramar lágrimas como Magdalena, probablemente, ese era uno de los motivos principales por los que Hisoka deseara irse. Tsuzuki se sentía mal por ello, en realidad le tenía un enorme cariño al muchacho, las noches que había pasado junto a él, la mayoría en silencio para no disturbarlo de su lectura, le habían hecho sentirse bien... sentirse tranquilo, como pocas veces. Y aún con eso, no era capaz de arrancar una leve sonrisa del rostro de Hisoka, y eso le dolía.

-solo lo estoy considerando Tsuzuki, aún no es definitivo.

El aludido dio un respingo, no se había dado cuenta de cuando Hisoka se había parado detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados y con esa mirada completamente insondable.

- el que lo consideres ya es decir mucho.- Tsuzuki volteó de nuevo a ver los cerezos.- además, tu fuiste el que me dijo que me quedara a tu lado... no entiendo.

Por toda respuesta, el muchacho enrojeció de inmediato y tuvo que apartar la cara para que su compañero no lo viera, aquel comentario había tenido la virtud de dejarlo mudo en tan solo un segundo, y no le gustaba.

- lo sé.

- ¿entonces?.- el shinigami volteó a verlo, solo encontrándose con la espalda de Hisoka.- ¿por qué lo está considerando¿no te agrado¿te desespero, dime que no te agrada y lo remediaré en el acto, incluso si me pides que deje de comer dulces... lo haría gustoso si con eso te quedaras.

Hisoka no tuvo el valor para darse la vuelta y encarar a Tsuzuki, podía sentir su mirada clavada en su espalda, pero hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder y voltear, tenía demasiado miedo de enfrentarse a su compañero, no deseaba hacerlo nunca.

- al menos pasa el tiempo conmigo, en lo que te decides... déjame tratar de convencerte... no te tocaré si no quieres... por favor Hisoka, déjame intentarlo.

El empata no contestó, las emociones que Tsuzuki estaba emanando eran demasiado fuertes, pero cálidas al mismo tiempo, y Hisoka no supo como clasificarlas. Podía reconocer algunas, como la desesperación y la tristeza... pero había otras tantas que, mezcladas, eran difíciles de interpretar, por supuesto, a aquello había que sumar la inexperiencia de Hisoka concerniente a ciertas emociones que el chico no conocía en absoluto.

o0o

El que Hisoka permaneciera en silencio solo sirvió para que Tsuzuki se sintiera mucho peor que antes. Sin embargo, el empata decidió solo ignorarlo. Por mucho que supiera que su compañero siempre estaría ahí para él, Hisoka se sentía solo, y esa sensación lo había acompañado desde que era niño, cuando sus padres habían renegado de él por sus poderes.

Hisoka sabía mas que bien que el shinigami de ojos violeta lo quería como algo mas que solo un compañero y que lucharía con todas sus armas antes que dejarlo ir, y Hisoka detestaba eso. No quería aferrarse a Tsuzuki, porque entonces, una posible separación sería desgarradora para ambos.

- ¿Hisoka?

El muchacho continuó en silencio, pero asintió con la cabeza a la petición que había hecho Tsuzuki unos minutos atrás, por supuesto, Tsuzuki se transformó en un chibi-inu y comenzó a dar brinquitos de alegría por todo el cuarto. Esa era otra cosa que Hisoka no soportaba.

Su compañero parecía un niño de 5 años atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto, y siempre tenía esa condenada sonrisa en su rostro que te decía que todo estaba bien, aún cuando no fuera cierto. Tsuzuki solo se ponía serio en situaciones extremas, como los casos... y Hisoka nunca había podido sonreír como él. Estaba consciente de que el shinigami guardaba secretos dentro de su corazón, y no le permitía a Hisoka entrar en ellos por nada del mundo. Alguna vez había escuchado decir a Tatsumi que Tsuzuki nunca permitiría que el ser que mas amaba se hundiera junto con él por culpa de sus emociones, y por eso jamás contaba nada a nadie, a cambio de eso, mostraba siempre alegría, incluso cuando su corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos.

- ¿quieres comer algo?

- ¿eh?.- Hisoka fue sacado de sus pensamientos bruscamente por un sonriente Tsuzuki frente a él.- si, claro.

-¿qué quieres comer?.- preguntó el mayor de los shinigami, con su eterna sonrisa aún en su rostro.- podríamos ir primero a una cafetería, o tal vez quieras sushi, o pasta, o...

- lo que tu quieras estará bien.

Tsuzuki asintió con alegría y se lo llevó a un lugar bastante agradable, pequeño y cálido, y de los pocos que no estaban abarrotados de gente ya que pocos lo conocían. Por supuesto, en el menú había casi todo tipo de comida, por lo que tanto Hisoka como Tsuzuki podrían pedir lo que quisieran. El joven de cabello rubio abrió el menú para colocarlo rápidamente entre él y su compañero, y así poder permitirse una pequeña sonrisa por el detalle de Tsuzuki.

-¿ya sabes que vas a pedir?

-¿eh?... ah... ¿qué vas a pedir tu?

- sushi, tempura, filete, ensalada, mas pescado... y no se si pedir el espaguetti... se que sirven un plato muy grande y aquí tienen una extensa variedad de postres que no me cabrán si llego a comer mucha pasta, pero tengo antojo desde la...

- yo lo pido...- le interrumpió Hisoka, bajando el menú por fin.- te puedes comer la mitad si gustas, es mucho para mi.

- ¿es todo?... ¿solo eso?.- Tsuzuki lo miraba atónito, como si no pudiera creer que alguien mas joven que él, y por lo tanto con mas actividad, comiera tan poco.

- si.

- comes muy poco niño.

Hisoka le lanzó una mirada de muerte.- no es cierto, y no me llames niño.- esto último dicho con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El shinigami de ojos violetas sonrió divertido y llamó al mesero para ordenar, por supuesto, al hombre casi le dio un infarto ahí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad exorbitante de comida que habían pedido... por supuesto, aún no sabía que la mayor parte era para una sola persona. Solo hasta que Hisoka lo vio hablando con alguien mas, se dio cuenta de que alguien iba a tener que reemplazarlo como compañero de Tsuzuki. Hisoka temía eso, porque Tsuzuki era el único que lo había aceptado tal y como era, sin huir de su poder como muchos habían hecho... y la idea de que alguien mas estuviera ahí, arrebatándole a _su_ Tsuzuki lo aterraba, no quería dejar de existir sin haber sentido el calor de alguien mas dentro de su ser.

- Soka¿estas bien?

- si... ¿por qué?.- se aventuró a preguntar.

- estas rojo, y no he dicho nada que pudiera provocarlo.

Hisoka enrojeció aún mas sin poder ocultarlo ni evitarlo.

o0o

A Hisoka le tomó 10 minutos obligar a su piel a regresar al tono normal, pues Tsuzuki no apartaba la mirada de su rostro, al parecer, el shinigami disfrutaba de verlo así. Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, por primera vez, Tsuzuki no tenía idea de cómo hacer una conversación, con todo el asunto de Hisoka yéndose de Meifu en su cabeza no podía pensar en nada mas. Después de unos minutos mas, Tsuzuki se atrevió a formular la pregunta que tenía en su cabeza.

- al menos... ¿me dirías porque quieres irte?

-no.- Hisoka en realidad no estaba siquiera seguro de ello¿cómo iba a dar una respuesta a una pregunta que él ni siquiera se había formulado aún?.- pero de hacerlo no quisiera terminar en malos términos contigo... podríamos quedar como amigos.- sugirió, sabiendo que no era una buena idea del todo.

- claro.- Hisoka había notado dolor en la voz de su compañero.

El muchacho se vio obligado a voltear la mirada, y fijar su vista en cualquier otro lugar que no fueran los ojos de su compañeros... se veían tan opacos que a Hisoka le dolía, porque él lo había provocado. Tsuzuki suspiró, odiaba su situación actual ante el joven empata, y sabía que si comenzaba a sentir con fuerza, Hisoka lo notaría en el acto, lo cual no le ayudaba en nada. Lo mejor sería decirle de una vez lo que cruzaba por su mente, antes de que el sentimiento se hiciera tan fuerte que Hisoka lo sintiera, y entonces, Tsuzuki se arrepentiría del todo.

Sin embargo, el solo pensamiento llegó a la mente de Hisoka, el cual se tensó de inmediato, adivinar las intenciones de su compañero no era del todo complicado.

- Hisoka... sé que no es la mejor idea del momento pero... quiero decirte...

- ¡no!... no lo digas.- el muchacho bajo la vista.- no quiero...

- pero necesito hacerlo, si te vas a ir, al menos quiero que lo sepas... te amo.

Al momento de decir aquello, una ola de emociones llegó hasta Hisoka, el cual no supo como interpretarlas... ¿eso era el amor?... ¿todo ese revoltijo de sentimientos podían conjuntarse en tan solo 4 letras?

Hisoka comenzó a ponerse nervioso... aquella ola que lo había abatido era semejante a las emociones que estaban dentro de él mismo cada vez que veía a Tsuzuki, ya había preguntado a algunos de sus compañeros que podía significar aquello, y todos habían contestado que simplemente era amor, por supuesto, el joven había querido negarlo... sin embargo, todas esas respuestas habían sido confirmadas con la declaración de Tsuzuki... aquellos sentimientos no eran mas que puro amor. Y Hisoka temía ese amor, no podía contestarle a Tsuzuki que no lo amaba, porque se estaría mintiendo a si mismo, pero tampoco podía lanzarse a su cuello para cubrirlo de besos, porque temía perderlo... simplemente porque perderlo significaba que primero tenía que tenerlo, y tenerlo significaría depender de él, y al depender de él, una ruptura lo destrozaría. No, Hisoka no deseaba pasar por aquello.

- puedo imaginar lo que contestarías.- comenzó Tsuzuki.- pero no quiero que lo hagas, no quiero escuchar esa respuesta, piénsalo un poco, se que necesitas hacerlo.

En eso, llegó la comida, el mesero solo puso todo sobre la mesa y Hisoka agradeció tener algo que comer para no tener que decir nada a Tsuzuki, todo este asunto le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

o0o

Hisoka comió con toda la lentitud del mundo, tratando de evitar la mirada de Tsuzuki al pretender que estaba muy ocupado con los fideos... mismos que comenzaron a escasear una hora mas tarde. ¿Cómo explicarle que todo el problema, sus nervios, su necesidad, y básicamente lo que le molestaba era él?... ¿Cómo explicarle que el hecho de amarlo no era así de sencillo?.

Tsuzuki siempre lo ponía nervioso, y lo hacía sonrojarse sin motivos aparentes, cosa que en verdad lo molestaba, ya que su frialdad e inmutabilidad nunca se habían visto tan perturbadas por alguien, esa debilidad que sentía cada vez que estaba frente a él lo hacía sentirse como un niño pequeño.

- y no soy un niño.- murmuró Hisoka, sin percatarse de que Tsuzuki lo había escuchado.

- que conste que esta vez no he dicho nada.

- oh por Kami-sama... ¿me escuchaste?.- otro sonrojo comenzaba a asomar peligrosamente en las mejillas de Hisoka.

- fuerte y claro.

- ¿en verdad te molesto tanto?.- no había sido una pregunta. Hisoka estaba seguro de que había sido una afirmación.

- yo... claro que no... eres un idiota, solo eso.

- si, claro.

Tsuzuki volvió a concentrarse en su comida, mucho menos contento que antes... no, contento no era la palabra... Tsuzuki no estaba alegre, solo un tanto tranquilo, mas, con el comentario de Hisoka, esa tranquilidad había terminado. No había forma de convencer a Hisoka, ni la habría... ¿cómo decirle lo mucho que lo necesitaba a su lado¿cómo explicarle que lo amaba aún si él no sentía lo mismo?. Si no hacía algo, iba a perder a Hisoka para siempre.

- no necesitas explicar nada.- dijo Hisoka, cuando aquellos pensamientos llegaron a él.- lo sé por anticipado.

- entonces no te vayas... tu tienes esa ventaja de poder darte cuenta de mis emociones, a veces de mis pensamientos... yo no.

El muchacho lo miró duramente, intentando por todos los medios posibles no derrumbarse ahí mismo.

- no tienes que hacerte el duro Hisoka... esta bien amar...

Sin embargo, aquella había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, Hisoka se puso de pie con la mirada baja, el cabello tapando sus ojos verdes, que comenzaban a empañarse por las lágrimas que peleaban por salir. El joven tuvo que reunir de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar, no frente a Tsuzuki.

o0o

- ¿Soka?

- ... no te amo Tsuzuki... ¿esta claro?

El shinigami de ojos violetas asintió, pero sabía que el chico mentía para no derrumbarse ahí mismo. Hisoka salió del restaurante y se perdió en las calles. Tsuzuki terminó su comida pero no fue capaz de pedir un postre, simplemente el hambre había desaparecido, ahora le importaba mas su compañero.

Se quedó en el restaurante una hora, hasta que el mesero le trajo la cuenta al ver que no iba a pedir nada mas, Tsuzuki se retiró a su casa y entró con un poco de tristeza al saber que había alterado a Hisoka, prendió una de las lámparas que estaba en una mesita de noche y comenzó a quitarse su gabardina, cuando notó un bulto sobre el sofá. ¿sería su ropa?

Se acercó y pronto distinguió el rostro de su compañero, sobre el cual aún se veían los surcos de las lágrimas. Tsuzuki sonrió complacido, ahora estaba seguro de que Hisoka no se iría. Se sentó en el sillón y tomó al chico entre sus brazos para acomodarlo sobre sus piernas.

- gracias Hisoka.

Tsuzuki nunca notó que el muchacho estuviera despierto, y Hisoka solo sonrió cuando sintió que su compañero lo hacía recargar la cabeza en sus piernas para dormir.


End file.
